As if it Were Fate
by LoliBear
Summary: AU. Amu come from a hard life. during the summer while her friends are away she finds herself bored with nothing to do, until she meets Ikuto, who later turns out to be her new teacher. Will they be able to keep their relationship going even if ...?
1. Even I didn't know that

Chapter 1

"Even I didn't know that."

_As if it Were Fate_

A Fan-Fiction By: Lolibear

* * *

Hello~ Ani here bringing you the first chapter of my new fan-fiction, _As if it Were Fate_! I hope you like it. Please review if you do! Also, if you are wondering about my other story, Reasons it will be updated by… Ummm…. Sunday? I will try by then, I've been busy with school and what not so yeah, *I refer to it as the Red thread of Fate, but it is also known as: Red string of fate, red thread of destiny, and red sting of destiny.*

* * *

_It is said, by an ancient Chinese belief, that from the moment you are born you are tied to the person you are meant to be with, tied together by a red thread, the red thread of fate. The thread can be twisted, pulled, and stretched, but it can never be broken. It is possible to fall for the wrong person and eventually the relationship will fail but, if you are meant to be with that person then things will always work out. Always._

* * *

Amu sat up in her bed and Yawned. Another school year had came and passed. She would be starting school again in a few months and Amu always had free time on her hands, especially this summer. Yaya had moved away last summer and Kukai was always busy with his sports. That was perfectly fine though, Amu never expected to hang out with him anyways.

The people she were really looking forward to, sadly would be gone all break, as well. Nadeshiko suddenly had family business to attend to in France, while Tadase finally got to go on the trip of his dreams. He was going a tour of Europe this summer with his grandma, visiting all sorts of castles throughout the countries. Amu understood this though; he has always had an uncanny obsession with Kings and castles ever since he was little.

Amu stretched. She could fully feel the heat of summer in her room. What would she do with her day? She already finished her summer homework and cleaned the house spotless. She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Time to wake up Hinamori." She said to herself. She opened her bedroom door and walked downstairs to go get herself some breakfast. On the kitchen table was a plate. Judging by the letter that was next to it, "Do your best today, Amu-chan" Her mother was in a good mood today which was very unusual lately.

A few years ago Mama and Papa had been fighting. It turns out that Papa was having an affair with a co-worker. When Mama found out she filed for a divorce. Papa got the house… and Ami while Mama got some money and Amu. Since then Mama started drinking. Besides her drinking she had also become very violent towards Amu and she has the bruises to prove it.

She looked at the plate of food. It was some chopped up fruit; Amu took the plastic wrap off of it and started eating. "What to do today? What to do today?" She had gotten a habit of talking to herself out loud. "I could….." Amu really didn't have any ideas, "I could go walk around outside I guess." When she finished eating she washed her plate and got dressed. She simply wore a black skirt and a pink tank top and headed out the door without any type of plans in mind.

Amu walked around town looking in random stores and at clothes that she couldn't buy. She couldn't buy them because of Mama's new budget. She decided to get away from the sadness of no new clothes and headed to the park. She stopped at a bench in the park and just sat.

'_I wonder what Papa and Ami are doing right now… probably something fun,'_ she thought.

'_I wish I would have been lucky enough to stay with Papa, but then Ami would be stuck with her… and that's not a good thing. I would never want her to be in my shoes, to deal with that person…'_ Amu sighed and zoned out for a bit. After a while she heard some girl yelling.

"Who the Fuck do you think you are? ... I don't care get away from me! "Amu heard the talking of a man too but she couldn't make out what he was saying. "You creep I don't know you, leave me alone!" Amu got up and walked over to see what was going on.

She saw a blue haired girl; her hair was about shoulder length, choppy, and with bangs. She also had a sea green colour to her eyes. She was wearing a strapless blue and white sundress. The girl was very skinny and curvy at the same time, which only a few lucky girls were that way in Japan. The man was thin also, but very tall and toned. He had chin length black hair and wore sunglasses.

"Come on baby, I'll show you what a good time is really like." He grabbed her wrist and tried pulling the girl along. Amu knew she had to do something to stop the man before he hurt her so, she picked up a decent sized rock that was on the ground next to her.

"Hey!" She called and the girl and guy looked at her. "Hey, Mind your own business kid and get outta here." He demanded. "Fuck you!" Amu yelled and threw the rock at the people. It hit the black haired man straight in the forehead, and broke his skin. He let go of the girl who immediately ran to Amu's side.

"You fucking bitch!" He said and held his forehead to try to stop the bleeding. "You are lucky this time you whore!" He yelled and ran off. The blue haired girl sighed and sunk to the ground. "Thank you" she whispered, "You saved me!"

Amu was taken back. "Oh, no problem. I would have wanted the same thing done for me." She said modestly. The girl smiled. "Again, I really appreciate it… Um… What is your name?"

"Hinamori Amu." Amu said quietly and looked at the girl and sat down with her. "Thanks, Amu-chan." The girl smiled. "My name is Watanabe Kora. Please call me Kora-chan."

"Kora-chan? That's a nice name." Amu said. Kora smiled even bigger. "Hey, Amu-chan, let's hang out and go somewhere. I owe you big time now." Kora said happily. Amu was hesitant. "Well…. I don't kn-" Kora interrupted her. "It will be fun, I promise!" The blue haired girl begged and Amu gave in.

* * *

It had been a two months and school was going to start in one week. Kora and Amu had become really close to each other and would always hang out. They would tell each other secrets; Amu told Kora all about her parent and Kora told Amu all about the guys she had dated. Making a new friend also gave Amu time out of the house and away from Mama.

Amu was with Kora at her house looking at magazines. School was going to start him a week and she was looking at all the latest fashions. Kora was listening to the music that played in the room and was staring at that ceiling.

"Amu-chan, you've never had a boyfriend have you?" Kora asked out of the blue. "No… Why?"

"I think you should get one. I mean you're pretty enough and this Tadase person that you keep telling me about seems like he doesn't like you all that much. So, I should help you find one!" Kora got excited. Normally she would go off to a random world and not even hear herself talk. "I'll help you… Tonight! You will get one tonight okay? There is a party at this person's house and you _will_ go with me! _WE_ can both meet cute guys there."

It was already 5 p.m. and Amu had to get home soon. "Kora-chan I have to be home soon…" Amu tried to get out of it… but she knew Kora would never let her.

"You could tell your mom…. Well, Mama, that you are spending the night here. We can go and come home later~" Kora got up and ran to her closet and pulled clothes out. She threw a pair of skinny jeans and a cute tube-top at Amu. "Wear these tonight and let's get going. My mom will take us, it's a ways away, but it will be worth it!"

* * *

"Kora…." Amu said hesitantly, sighed, and did as her friend told.

Kora's mom drove away and Amu was outside of a large white house with Kora. "This is an 18+ party so if anyone asks tell them that you are nineteen. Got it?"

"Do you really think I could pass as a nineteen year old, Kora?" Amu questioned.

"Of course!"

Amu nodded and they walked in. Guys immediately started to stare at Kora and some at Amu. Kora grabbed Amu's hand and lead her through the crowd of people. Kora stopped at two guys who were sitting on a couch. Amu distinctly heard sighs and 'aaawwww!'s coming from the guys around them.

Kora looked down at the guys, "Is there room for two more?" Kora Asked and she pulled Amu down onto the couch with her; they were sitting in between the two guys, who were obviously older. On Kora's side there was a muscular man, He had thick arms and legs but it seemed to fit him. He had short brown hair and black eyes to match. He was a looker and Kora felt a strong attraction to him.

On Amu's Side there was a tall, skinny, but nicely toned man. You could clearly see muscles through his shirt. He had dark blue hair that was longer in the front then in the back. He looked awkward, like he didn't want to be there. He had the most beautiful midnight eyes that Amu had ever seen.

The brown haired male smiled at them both and put his arm around Kora, "He-llo Ladies. What brings you here? By the way my name is Hideki nice to meet you…?"

"Kora, and this is my friend Amu." Kora said in her flirtatious voice. Hideki smiled. "Well, that is my friend Ikuto over there." The dark blue hair man just turned his head and nodded to the young girls.

"So… Kora… How old are you and your friend here?"

"Nineteen. I'm older by a month" She lied.

"Nineteen? That's a good age Kora-chi, would you like to go dance for a bit? Maybe have something to drink with me?" Hideki asked.

"Why not?" Kora smiled. "I'll be back in a bit Amu-chan!" Kora and Hideki got up and disappeared into the crowd of moving bodies. Amu scooted over on the couch to give the man more room.

Amu sighed. "Something wrong?" The man asked. Amu looked at him. If anything, He was her personal definition of 'hot'.

"I didn't really wanna come here tonight. I'm not into this whole, 'let's go to a party, meet guys, and get laid' thing like she is. This is actually the first 'party' that I have ever been too."

"I know what you mean." Ikuto said. "Hideki is the same way; I swear he is with a different girl every night. He loves these things and after bothering me for the past year about these I finally came. My first too." Ikuto sighed. "My girlfriend won't be too happy either but, I couldn't care less what she thinks anymore."

"Things aren't working with her?" Amu asked.

"You could say that. I've wanted to break it off with her for a while now but, I don't know how to do it. She's actually expecting me to ask her to marry me soon. Kinda sad." He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled a cigarette out and lit it with a purple lighter and took a hit.

He offered one to Amu. "No thanks, I don't smoke."

Ikuto chuckled at her. "You're a lucky one then. I started six years ago when I was your age, twenty-five now and I can't seem to stop at all." Amu smiled, "Well that's sucks." She said.

They sat and talked for another hour before Kora and Hideki came back, they were both sweating and smiling.

"Amu-_ccchhhiii~_" Kora whispered in her direction. "I'm gonna go to Hideki's house tonight, okay?" She smiled and turned away. Hideki just gave Ikuto thumbs up and they left. Ikuto let out another sigh.

"Well that's fucked." Amu said. "What?" Ikuto Asked.

"She was my ride home tonight…. I live thirty-some miles away from here" Amu sighed, "I may just need one of those cigarettes you got there." Ikuto laughed at her.

"Okay, Come on Amu, I'll give you a ride home." He pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. "There is no point in staying here if our friends have already left." He handed the cigarette to Amu. She took it and examined the foreign object. She put in to her lips and inhaled slightly. Smoke rushed its way into her lungs and she started coughing and handed it back to him. He shrugged, let out a little chuckle, and took a hit off of it. They walked to Ikuto's car, which was decent sized, and he opened the door for Amu and she got in.

They drove for a while talking about random things that popped into their heads. It was strange, Amu really seem to understand what he was talking about. She really got him and felt completely comfortable around him. The conversations between them were fluid and were nonstop.

"Yea, So Hideki is probably boning your friend right now, sorry about that." Ikuto said. Amu laughed. "Don't worry; I don't really care what she does. It's her life so it doesn't bother me at all."

"Would she care if she found out that you were getting screwed?" Ikuto asked in a joking matter. "Prolly because I haven't done anything like that before so she'll want to know every single detail about it." They both laughed.

"So we have a virgin in the car, huh?"

"Yup, and damn proud of it too." Amu smiled and Ikuto just laughed at her.

Before Amu knew it, they were already at her house.

"Thank you for the ride Ikuto."

"No problem Amu, Hey listen" He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it.

"Here is my number. Call me sometime and we can hang out, okay?" Amu took the piece of paper.

"It's my cell number so feel free to text message me anytime as well."

"Okay." Amu smiled and got out of the car and watched the man drive off. Amu silently entered her home and walked up her stairs. If she ran into Mama she would say she just felt like coming home.

As soon as she got up stairs she opened her cell phone and sent a text massage to the new number saying, "Thanks again for the ride Ikuto, Let's hang out soon." She crawled into bed and went into her dreamland.

* * *

It was the first day of High school. During the summer she and Kora talked about going to the same high school. While Amu was staring at the scheduling board she was happy to see that they were in the same class. Same with Tadase, but he wouldn't be back from his trip until the second week of school. Amu was excited to see him soon though.

Amu looked through the crowd of students to find her friend. Kora came running up to her. The school uniform on her was really cute. The girls had pleaded black skirts with a white dress shirt and a black tie. To go over it all they could either choose to wear the school black blazer or the black school sweater. Amu chose the blazer while Kora choose the sweater.

"We're in the same class Kora." Amu said happily. "That's great!" Kora yelled and they ran to the class. It was a relatively small room, big enough for 20 students. Kora and Amu went to go sit in the back of the class room.

"So what happened with you and that Hideki character?" Amu asked as she sat down.

"He is amazing. I think I've fallen for him. He's so good at everything. I'm meeting up with him later so we can 'hang out' again." Kora smiled to herself. "But whatever happened with you and that other guy what was his name again?"

"Oh, Ikuto? I've talk to him through text messaging and we went out to eat once. He's really nice, he gave me a ride home after the party. We get along really well."

"That's good you gonna go for him then?" Kora asked.

"No way, He's twenty-five and he has a girlfriend. I just like him as a friend anyways" Amu said.

Kora shrugged, "Hideki is twenty-eight and I'm fine with him. Older man are better I tell you." She said and looked up as the bell rang. All the students in the class quickly went to their seats and the school board director, an older bald man, was at the front of the room.

"Okay class, today I'm glad to introduce you to your new teacher and welcome you to your first day of high school, your teacher is brand new, his first job, so be nice to him." The Director walked out of the room and the new teacher walked in…

Amu and Kora froze…it was Ikuto. He smiled and looked around the room.

"Welcome class, I'm you're new teacher Tsukiyomi-sensei. I'm going to take role now so when you hear your name, please say 'here'." He began calling names out, Kora and Amu were frozen in their seats. He Got to Amu's name.

"Hinamori A… Amu-chan." He looked up to see the pink headed girl he met a week ago in the back of the classroom. Amu's heart sank. She raised he hand a said, "Here."

* * *

Okay that'll be it for chapter one~ I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to seeing your reviews! Please tell me what you think okay? Till next time, Ani!

This chapter was updated: May 28, 2011


	2. Stupid Do the Stupid Way

Chapter 2

"Stupid do the Stupid way"

As if it Were Fate

A Fan-Fiction By: Lolibear

Ani: Yea! Here is Chapter 2, I normally update every month, but for this expect the next update around the end of July. Well it really Depends on how busy I am, but I will try to get it up Late July or early August :)

Thank you to the Reviewers and missXsukisho, You'll find out how old she is here :3 and thank you again for the review! ichika7walkure, no offense taken. It's always help for people to leave constructive criticism. But I prefer to work without a Beta reader, I've had a bad experience with them before (which I'd love to pretend never Happen ^.^"). I normally proof read before I update, But I haven't gotten into the habit of it on this site, I get to it though, thank you again!

* NOTE: in this Utau is not related to Ikuto. She is just a different girl from a different family… no relation at all!

Now on with the story!

* * *

"Okay class, today I'm glad to introduce you to your new teacher and welcome you to your first day of high school, your teacher is brand new, his first job, so be nice to him." The Director walked out of the room and the new teacher walked in…

Amu and Kora froze…it was Ikuto. He smiled and looked around the room.

"Welcome class, I'm you're new teacher Tsukiyomi-sensei. I'm going to take role now so when you hear your name, please say 'here'." He began calling names out, Kora and Amu were frozen in their seats. He Got to Amu's name.

"Hinamori A… Amu-chan." He looked up to see the pink headed girl he met a week ago in the back of the classroom. Amu's heart sank. She raised he hand a said, "Here."

Tsukiyomi-sensei paused for a second and gave the room a confused look. Immediately whispers in the class could be heard from the girls, making assumptions about the relationship between Amu and their new teacher. As annoying as the girls were, Amu ignored them and put her head down on her desk.

Ikuto Shook his head to clear his mind of all present thoughts and smiled to the class, "Quiet down, now, continuing" He started down the list again until he got to Kora's name.

He let out a sigh, "Watanabe Kora." Kora stood up proudly, raised her hand, and announced that she was 'here'. Ikuto signed quietly to himself one more time, finished role call, and turned to the board.

"Even though it is the first day of school, class, that doesn't mean you get to sit around at all, so please everyone take out your Text-Books and lets begin our math lesson." He smiled and started writing on the board.

"Kora-chan… my life is completely over…. " Amu cried while her head was down. Her voice was muffled and whiny.

Kora smile and patted her friend on the back, "Don't worry, Amu-chan! He doesn't look mad at all. I think it just startled him is all. It won't be that bad." Amu just whined more at her desk.

"Come'n just pay attention to the lesson and either talk to him after class or run for it. Eventually you'll have to face him though. " Amu sighed and looked up at the board. She began taking the notes and paying attention fully to get her mind off of her little problem.

* * *

The ticking of the clock finally hit its mark when the bell for the classes' thirty minute lunch break rang. Half the school day was gone, and Amu's nerves set in. Kora immediately stood up and gathered her things.

"Kora-chan! What am I gonna do?" Amu stood up and started grabbing her things as well.

"I don't know Amu that's for you to decide, You do that and I'll go buy us snacks, I'll meet you in the courtyard. Bye!" Kora rushed out of the class room leaving Amu to her horrible fate. She picked up her bag and started to tip-toe to the door but the room had already emptied. She looked to the front of the classroom to see if the older man was paying attention at all. Bad Idea… He was leaning against the board with a small smirk on his face.

"I knew you didn't look nineteen." He said, calmly. Amu nervously laughed. Ikuto let out another small sigh and there was an awkward silence. Amu was running through things in her mind that she could say; and for some reason her inner self decided on the oddest thing.

"So I guess this means no hanging out anytime soon, huh?" She said. Ikuto walked to the board and picked up one of the erasers and started cleaning the board of its lesson. He was silent and it made Amu uneasy.

'_I have to do something, I don't want him to think I'm weird or anything!_' She thought and walked over to stand next to him. Amu picked up the other eraser and started to clean the board with her new teacher.

"So How old are you really, Amu?" He reached up to the corner of the board to clear some notes that he had scribbled there.

"Ummm…. sixteen."

"Really?" He had to be sure.

"Yes."

Ikuto finished cleaning his side of the board and looked down to Amu. She finished cleaning and sat her eraser down.

"_Go for it Hinamori! You wanna hang out with him, make that clear to him!_" Her inner self was pushing her along. "So can we hang out sometime?" Amu looked up at the man at met his gaze. His eyes enchanted her, once she was caught in them she couldn't get out.

"After school if you aren't busy, let's go get something to eat and we can talk about it then, okay?" He turn to his desk and started to sort some papers.

"Okay, Iku- … I mean Tsukiyomi-sensei." Amu smiled at him and walked to the door. "See you later."

Amu walked to the courtyard and looked around to find Kora. After a few minutes she found her with a group of guys, '_of course, that's where she would be._' Amu thought. Amu walked up to the small group, When Kora noticed her she smiled at the guys and said "Well, maybe I'll see you guys later." and she pulled Amu aside.

They walked to a small spot away from people, under a tree. When they were sure they were out of earshot they started talking.

"So I assume you stayed and talked with him?" Kora opened her little school-briefcase and pulled out two small bags of cookies and two juices and handed one of each to Amu.

"Yea, we did. He asked me how old I really was and I told him." Amu opened the bag of cookies and started eating one.

"How did he take it?"

"He didn't seem to mind, We're gonna go out to eat after school and talk about it more. But he doesn't seem mad at all, he seemed… more… curious than anything else." Kora took a sip of her juice and smiled.

"He's prolly just wondering what it's like to date some one so young. I mean, isn't it some sort of fetish for most guys? Having a school girl to screw?" Kora waited for the reaction the Amu would give her.

Amu turned a deep red colour. A fiddled with her skirt. "We're not going to '_screw_'! I don't even know him like that! We're just gonna go hang out as friends!"

"Oh, So you don't like him then?" Amu tried to respond but no words came to her mind. Luckily her phone started to vibrate letting her know she had a text message. She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and opened it.

"It's from Ikuto." She announced to Kora. The read the message.

'_Amu, Meet me a few blocks away from school at the café. I'll be waiting in my car and we'll go somewhere to eat._'

Amu hit reply, '_Okay, I'll let my mom know I'll be late today._'

"I have to call my mom and let her know that I'll be late today, so don't say anything okay, you know how she is." Amu said to Kora who shook her head okay. Amu put the phone to her ear and it rang a few times.

"Hello?" It sounded like Mama had just woken up.

"Um, Mama? I just wanted to let you know that I'll be a late coming home today."

"Why?" He voice sounded less tired and more angry.

"Kora needs help with her homework tonight so I told her that I would go over to help, Her mom will feed me too."

"Why? Because I'm not capable of feeding you myself?" Amu pulled the phone away from her ear to lesson the volume of Mama's sudden yelling.

"No, Mama it's not that. Just this way you don't have to go shopping to make a full meal for us. That way you can just relax tonight."

"Whatever Amu." The phone clicked. Mama hung up on her.

"She's mad?" Kora asked, she finished eating her cookies and folded the wrapper.

"Yea, I'm gonna get it tonight when I get home…." Amu sighed and opened her juice just as the bell rang letting the students know it's time to go back to class.

* * *

Evening classes pasted by quickly and before Amu knew it, it was already 3:50 and the bell rang. She made eye contact with Ikuto and smiled as she and Kora left the classroom.

"Good luck on your date tonight Amu!" Kora said as they got to the front gate of the school.

"Thank you, I'm sorry we can't hang out today…"

"It's fine, I was thinking about giving Hideki a call and hanging out with him tonight anyways. So it's fine." Kora waved to Amu and started walking towards her house.

Amu walked the two blocks to the little Café and stood outside of it. She stared at all the cars and was looking for one that was familiar to her. Before too long a car pulled up to the curb where Amu was standing. The window rolled down and Amu looked in the car. Ikuto was sitting in the drivers seat with a cigarette in his mouth. Amu opened the door and got in.

"So where are we gonna go eat?" Amu asked as she flattened out her skirt. Ikuto pulled away from the curb and started driving.

"How does Chinese sound?"

"Wonderful~"

Plates of food where set in front of the pink haired girl and the midnight haired man.

"It looks really good! Thank you Ikuto." Amu smiled. "So let's talk."

Ikuto and Amu both started eating and it was silent for a moment.

"Amu, I don't mind if we hang out, outside of school. But during school we have to act like we don't know each other."

"That's understandable. I wouldn't want you to jeopardize your new job or anything." Amu took a bite. "But, you sure it's okay if were hang out."

Ikuto shook his head yes, "Just as long as the school board or other students find out it's perfectly fine."

They went on talking about there interests, and how the school system worked. Amu felt happy that she got to hang out with a guy but then Kora's words came echoing in her mind.

"…_isn't it some sort of fetish for most guys? Having a school girl to screw?"_

'_Sex… I can't imagine having it… with him…. He's prolly had sex lots of times, I would be too embarrassed to anyway…_' Amu shook her head to change her thoughts, '_What are you saying Hinamori! You aren't even dating this man! You don't even like him at all_! _… At least I don't think I do…_' Amu wanted to get away from her thoughts as soon as possible so she decided to talk.

"So how are things going with your girlfriend?" Amu asked Ikuto. He shrugged.

"She's annoying. I'm still trying to figure out how to break things off with her but she never leaves me alone. I never get a chance to actually think of how to do it."

"I'm sorry, is she really that bad?"

"Yeah… I always come home and she's there waiting for me, almost every day. I never invite her there."

"Wow, that's bad. Is there anything I could do?" Ikuto stopped eating and looked at Amu. He never answered her question, he just gave her a smug look and finished eating.

* * *

They sat and talked for a while longer and Ikuto ended up giving Amu a ride home but, they just sat in the car and talked more once they got to Amu's house. Ikuto was just happy that Amu wasn't annoying as his girlfriend and that she was so easy to talk to. It was dark outside and Amu looked at the clock in the car.

She froze.

"It's almost 11! My mom's gonna get mad, sorry Ikuto I gotta go now."

"It's fine." Amu started gathering her things and looked at Ikuto. He was just staring at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"Well I'll see you tom-" She was interrupted by Ikuto suddenly bringing his lips against hers. It was soft and sweet. Ikuto put a lot of passion into the kiss but Amu was too stunned to really react. Ikuto pulled away, but kept close to Amu's face.

"Good night, Amu." Ikuto said and pushed his lips up against her cheek.

"G-good…. night." Amu was in a daze, '_My first kiss._' She thought. She unlocked the door and opened it.

'_I've decided_' She thought. '_I don't think I like him just as a friend… even though he is so much older then me… I think I actually might be falling for him…_'

Amu got out of the car and closed the door. "I'll send you a message after I get out of the bath, okay?" Amu said waved to Ikuto and started to walk up to her door.

Amu opened her door quietly. It was late and if Mama was sleeping she didn't want to wake her up. She closed the door and looked around. The house was dark so she tip-toed up the stairs to her room. She opened the door slowly and saw that the light was on. Mama was sitting on her bed.

"Oh, Mama what are you doing in here?" Amu set down her bag and walked over to her bed.

"It's kind of late isn't Amu?" Mama stood up and Amu knew what was coming to her.

"I know Mama, we finished working, had dinner then got into some serious girl talk."

"I don't believe you Amu. You were probably out with some man weren't you! You probably helping him cheat weren't you?" Mama took a few steps closer to Amu. She has been paranoid. She thinks that Amu would end up just like the girl Papa was cheating with, and she didn't want that.

"Amu you're a terrible person." She brought her hand up and punched Amu across the face as hard as she could. There was so much force behind the punch that it made Amu fall to the floor hitting the other side of her face.

"Go to bed and come home right after school tomorrow." Mama walked out of the room. Amu could hear her slam the bedroom door down the hall. Amu was in shock. That was the first time Mama had ever hit her in the face and it hurt. She went to the bathroom to see how bad it was.

She closed the bathroom door and locked it. She looked into the mirror. Her left cheek was somewhat swollen and a bruise could be seen, it formed quickly. The other cheek, from hitting her wooden floor just right, had busted open and was bleeding. It was the first time Mama had drawn blood too, but it was nothing that couldn't be covered with a bandage from their first aid kit. Tears fell down Amu's face and she wiped them away with her sleeve, but in the process got blood on her school jacket.

"Shit" She said. '_Oh well… it can't be helped…might as well get ready for bed._' She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick message to Ikuto. She just wanted to clean her wound and go to bed.

* * *

Ikuto drove down the dark street, he couldn't believe that it was already so late.

He was tired, it had been a long day but he was excited at the same time. He had decided that he would like to see Amu again and maybe if things go well he could even call her his girlfriend. It would be hard while she was still his student, but after that things could work. He pulled into the driveway of his apartment and park his car. He got out and fiddled with his keys as he walked to the door.

"Hinamori-san…. Hinamori-san" He was practicing saying her last name and being more formal. Since he can't call her Amu at school. He put the key in his door and opened it. He walked in a noticed the lights were already on.

"Hello?" He asked the seemingly empty room. "welcome home Ikuto!" His blonde girlfriend came from the living room to greet him. "Oh, Hello Utau" He forced a smile on his face.

She ran up to Ikuto and gave him a hug, "Why are you home so late?" She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into the living room.

"oh… well, it's the first day of school, very busy getting used to things and learning my way around the school."

"Oh, so things went well then?" She was joyful as ever. She was like this every time she was around Ikuto, and it annoyed him to no end. As long as she was happy she didn't care how Ikuto felt and most of the time he just didn't want to be near her. They sat there for a few minutes and watched some TV. After a while Ikuto got a little too annoyed and just wanted to go to bed.

"What are you doing here, Utau?" She picked up the remote and started to change channels.

"Well that was kinda blunt wasn't it?" She kept hitting buttons, "I wanted to congratulate you on your first day of work, but I locked myself out of my house, so I was just gonna stay here tonight and tomorrow morning I'll bother my land-lord to open the door.."

Ikuto stood up and looked at the blonde, "Okay, but no messing around, I have to go to bed soon, I'm really tired."

Utau seemed a little disappointed. "Okay, You go take a shower and I'll meet you in bed, okay?" She ran to the mans bedroom and Ikuto walked to go take a shower.

Even though he dreaded it, Ikuto laid down next to Utau and tried to sleep. He rolled over and looked at his phone, it was almost 12, but he noticed he had a message, so he picked up his phone and opened the message.

"Hi Ikuto, just wanted to let you know I just got out of the bath and going to bed, I can't wait to see you tomorrow, good night" Ikuto smiled at the message and hit the reply button. His response was, "I can't wait to see you, sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow."

Ikuto closed the phone and set it back down. Utau snuggled into his side, "Who wassat?" She asked. "No one." Ikuto said and rolled over to partly get away from his girlfriend and partly so he could go to sleep.

'_I have to find some way to break it off with Utau… soon._'

* * *

Okay! There is chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! please Review and tell me what you think okay? I have some News for my readers too: My other story, Reasons will be put on hiatus for a while, just until I figure out where I want to go with it, and when it is all edited I will start updates again.

So this should be updated again Late July early August so be one the look out!

This chapter was updated: July 1, 2011


	3. Well, Fuck…

Chapter 3

"Well, Fuck…"

As if it Were Fate

A Fan-Fiction By: Lolibear

Yay, Chapter 3! Yes I posted it earlier then I said I would, I just got excited that I actually have people reading this and that I've gotten reviews :3 Yes, I'm one of those authors that if they see reviews they go "YAY! Update time!" and start typing away~

New obsession: Arioka Daiki of Hey Say Jump :3 just thought I would share that~

So I was bored yesterday and started to type out the lemon that will be in one of the up coming chapters (if not next chapter then chapter 5, depending on how much I get done.) So yes please look forward to it XP I know I'm a pervert like that, the full lemon is 1,500 words So I'll make it a really long chapter so that it's not mostly lemons :D

Now shut up Ani, and let's start the story!

* * *

Amu woke up when the light in her room hit her. She stretched, rolled over, and moaned, "I don't wanna get up yet…. It's too bright…" she sat for a moment and realized what she said. 'Bright?' She thought. 'But I wake up for school when it's still dark…' She rubbed her eyes and picked up the clock she had sitting next to her bed; it was almost 9:00 am, school started at 7:30.

"Fuck!" She yelled and threw her covers off the bed. She ran to her uniform and picked up her few essential items like her brush and deodorant, and she ran into the bathroom. She got dressed quickly and brushed her teeth. After she finished she went to brush her hair, she looked into the mirror and a frown formed on her face.

"How can I go to school like this?" The cut on her right cheek was very visible, it was long and scabbed over with the surrounding area a shade of red, the other cheek was turned a nice dark blue colour, almost black. She put her hand on her cheek to see if it hurt to touch the cut at all and it did, it just hurt in general.

Amu opened the cabinet the was in the bathroom and pulled out some disinfectant and put it on her cut, she winced in pain as it started to sting. After she disinfected it she put a large white bandage over her cheek. She brushed her hair and decided to leave it down for the day, to cover up some of the bandage and some of the bruise, even if they were still plainly visible. She sighed and walk into her room to grab her school bag then went down stairs.

"Maybe I should eat something?" She said out loud and grabbed an apple that was sitting on the table with a note next to it. Amu picked up the note and started to read it:

'Amu, sorry about last night. I hope you can forgive me. I just don't want you to end up like that women, Kodome, I think her name was. It is her fault that our family is this way. I don't want you to tear apart a happy couple, Amu. I hope you feel okay. Just to let you know, I left this morning to go on a trip. I'll be back in about two weeks, I left money for you. Love, Mama'

'What the fuck? Another trip!' Amu crumpled up the letter _'I hope you feel okay? I hope you can forgive me? My face is prolly gonna scar and you made me bleed! I have a bruise!'_ Amu angrily took a bite of her apple. _'Stupid bitch.'_ After she was done with half of the apple she threw it into the trash can and walked out the door and headed to school.

* * *

The school bell rang at the normal time 7:30 and Ikuto walked into his classroom.

"Okay, okay Let's quiet down and start class shall we?" Ikuto walked to his desk and picked up some papers. "First of all we have a new student, Yes it's only the 2nd day of school and we have a new student. Please come in." He said and the door opened. A small blonde hair student walked in.

'Kyaa~'s could be heard from the female students.

"He's sooooo cute!" A student in the back of the class room yelled.

"Yes, Yes that's nice to know." Ikuto rolled his eyes at the girls reactions. "Well please introduce yourself." The blonde bowed to the class room.

"I'm Hotori Tadase. I was supposed to start school in two weeks because I was in Europe, but I wanted to come back to Japan. I was home sick. So, I look forward to learning and working with everyone over the next year." Girls in the class started to whisper about him while the guys were muttering threats.

Kora sat in the back of the classroom. She was looking at the empty desk next to her.

_'Where is Amu?'_

"Now let's find you a seat?" How about the last row over there, 2nd to last seat, Hinamori-san please stand …" Ikuto looked up to see that the seat was empty.

_'Amu isn't here?'_ He nodded his head.

"Excuses me Tsukiyomi-sensei. Do you mean Hinamori Amu?" Ikuto looked the kid over.

"Yes, you know her?" He asked, He could feel a small spark of jealousy in himself.

"Yes." Was all Tadase said. He walked to the seat and sat down where he was told.

Ikuto took attendance and then started the lesson.

* * *

Amu ran on to the campus and went to find her classroom. She hated that her classroom was on the 2nd floor of the building. She slowed her pace to a walk once she started passing classrooms and at the end of the hallway was her classroom. She stood outside of the door for a moment.

Amu tightened her grip on her book-bag. _'Every one is going to see that something happened to me… Even Ikuto… I don't want him to know that this happened… That Mama did this.'_

Amu walked past the door and slid down the wall next to it and sat down. She set her book-bag down next to her and hugged her knees. _'Crap… What should I do?'_

* * *

"Okay, Lesson over, why don't we take a 15 minute break before starting another one?" The class cheered. "I'll be right back class." Ikuto picked up his cell phone from his desk.

_'I'll go message her outside.'_ He thought. He slipped the small phone into his pocket and walked to the door. He opened it and walked out. Ikuto looked down to see Amu sitting on the ground next to the classroom. He quickly closed the door so that no one would see them talking.

"Amu?" He asked. She looked up at him. His eyes grew wide. She looked terrible.

"Amu… What happened?" He knelt down next to her to get a good look at her face. He cupped her chin with his hand so she wouldn't move.

"Amu what happened to you?" He actually looked worried about her, but Amu didn't want that.

"Nothing!" she protested. "I just fell last night, that's all." Her cover really didn't work, Ikuto's face became serious.

"You're lying."

"…." Amu just stared at the older man, "Please tell me?" He asked. His voice really seemed sincere and full of worry, it tugged at her heart.

"Mama got mad last night. She hit me in the face." Amu pointed to her bruise, " and I fell on the floor and hit my face and cut it." She pointed to the bandage. Ikuto closed his eyes for a moment. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the younger girl. The hug was tight and Amu felt secure being there with him. She buried her face into his chest and inhaled his smell. She felt a little ping of happiness and joy inside of her.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you, Amu." He whispered in her ear. It hit Amu again, what had happened and she started to cry. Ikuto started rubbing her hair and trying to soothe her.

* * *

Kora sat in the of the classroom wondering what Tsukiyomi-sensei was up to. _'He's prolly called her to make sure she's okay.'_ Kora looked to the blonde kid that was now sitting in front of Amu's seat. _'So this kid is Hotori Tadase. Wow, I can see way Amu had such a fatty crush on him. He is cute.'_ Kora smirked to herself. _'I wanna mess with him… See if he has any feelings for her at all. I don't want this person to get in the way of Ikuto at all.'_

The little king was looking through a comic book that he had brought to school with him.

"Hotori-kun~" Kora called out. Tadase turned around to see who the unfamiliar voice came from.

"Yes? May I help you?" He asked Kora, he had a smile on his face. _'He's really kinda cute.'_ Kora thought.

"So you know Amu-chan?" She asked. The smile grew on his face and his eyes began to sparkle.

"Yes I do, She's been a friend of mine for years. Do you know her?"

"Yes, I met her over the summer." Kora smirked. "I'm Watanabe Kora, Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Watanabe-san." _'Ehhh… He is too polite and formal about everything.'_ Kora complained to herself. "So I heard you went to look at castles over the summer with your Grandma, that sounds nice. She wouldn't stop talking about you for the longest time, now." _'Yay, time to set plan: 'See if Hotori Tadase likes Amu-chan or not!' into action!'_

Tadase gleamed, "Really?"

"Yup, Well that was until she met her boyfriend." The smile disappeared from his face. "He is older than her, really nice too, they hang out all the time."

"Is that so?" Tadase tried to make his voice sound happy for her but it just came out sad.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure they've had s-" Tadase's eye grew wide, but Kora never finished her sentence, purposely stopped to make Hotori annoyed. The door opened and Ikuto walked in with Amu.

"Go sit down now." He said to her and she shook her head, "Okay Tsukiyomi-sensei." Amu walked back to her seat and saw the blonde sitting at the desk in front of her desk. Her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face, "Tadase!" She said loud enough for him to hear. He turned to her and blushed.

_'Wow' _Tadase thought, _'She is even more beautiful than before'_ Amu ran up and gave the little king a hug.

"Welcome back! I thought you weren't coming back for a couple of weeks!" Amu sat down in her seat and started talking to the blonde.

"Amu," Kora interrupted the conversation, "What happened to your face?" Amu covered the bruise with her hand.

"Mama got mad last night… Because I got home late and hit me. I have a bruise on with cheek and a cut on my other from falling."

"Amu, Are you okay?" Tadase asked. He sounded concerned… but it was different from Ikuto's concern… it didn't have any need to… protect, in it.

"Yea~ I'm fine don't worry. Mama will be gone for two weeks again. She went on one of her mental break down trips." Amu smiled and the blonde and looked at Kora.

"Amu, were you late because you were with your boyfriend last night?" Kora said suggestively.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Amu said harshly. "We were just hanging out, talking in his car, and lost track of time, that's all." A wave of relief hit Tadase.

"Well since Mama is gone I'm coming over to your house, I'll bring Hideki, you bring your man." Kora said.

"I told, He's not my boyfriend!"

"Amu-chan, you guys will start dating soon. I know it."

Amu rolled her eyes and started talking to Tadase again. Ikuto interrupted the class to let them know the break was over and it was time to get working again. Amu pulled out her note book and pencil and followed along in the lesson.

* * *

Amu, Tadase, and Kora walked off the campus.

"Finally the day is over!" Kora was excited and stretched her arms over her head.

"What are you guys doing today?" She asked the two.

"I was going to go home and clean my house. Since Mama will be gone it might just stay that way. What about you Tadase?"

"I'm going home to finish unpacking."

Kora stuck her tongue out at them. "That's no fun! I'm going to meet an old friend of mine, I haven't seen her since we were kids. I'm really excited."

"That's good! I hope you have fun Kora-chan!" Amu said.

"I will! See you guys later!" Kora started running so that she could get to the coffee shop where her friend was, faster. Amu and Tadase stood and waved at her. They started walking and talking about various things.

Amu phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. She had a message and opened it.

_"Amu, Let's hang out today. Where would you like to go?"_ Amu smiled.

"Who is it from?" Tadase asked.

"Oh my guy friend that I've been hanging out with. He is not my boyfriend no matter what Kora says, I don't feel that way towards him." She lied.

She began pressing the buttons on her phone and sent a message back saying,

_"We don't have to go anywhere. Mama is out of town so come over?"_

"Well Amu I have to go this way so I'll see you later okay?" Tadase said and started walking a different way, down a residential road. Amu heard her phone again and took it out. _"I'll be there in about an hour and a half."_ Amu smiled and blushed down at her phone.

* * *

Kora walked into the small coffee shop and found her friend sitting at one of the booths. Kora ran up and sat down across from her.

"It's been so long!" Kora said happily. "What have you been up too lately?"

"Oh I've been visiting my boyfriend a lot. He has been really busy for work. Not to mention how stressed out he is from his new job." Her blonde friend said and sipped some coffee that she had ordered.

"Really?"

"Yea, but I'll just visit him at night now. Let him know that I still love him, even though he is so busy." The blonde smiled. "How have you been though?"

"I've been really good. I found another guy. He is really nice! I met him at a party."

"That's good… I think. He nice though, right?"

"Very! So… What's your mans name?" Kora asked and the blonde looked at her.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

* * *

Amu Finished sweeping the floor and looked around the kitchen. It seemed fairly clean to her.

"Yay! I'm done cleaning." She stretched her arms and looked at the clock. It was almost 5. "Maybe I should make some dinner for Ikuto and myself." She walked to the fridge to see what she could make.

"I'll make some curry for us!" She got out the ingredients she needed and started cooking.

After a while there was a knock on her door. She put down the spoon she was holding and walked to open it. Ikuto was standing outside with a smile on his face. Amu let him in the house and lead him to the kitchen.

"You hungry at all? I'm making curry for dinner."

"Very hungry. I haven't had anything to eat today. So where is… 'Mama'?" He made Air quotes around 'Mama' because he doesn't know what else to call her, everyone just calls her Mama. He sat down at the table and watched Amu cook.

"Well after she hurts me really bad she has a little break down and leaves town for two weeks to regroup. She leaves me money so I'll be fine on my own, but it's kind of sad… this time."

"Why?"

"I normally forgive her… but this time I can't."

Ikuto got up from the table and walked behind Amu. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her head. Amu tensed for a second, but then loosened up and let him hold her. She relaxed into his warm chest and it felt nice to have someone hold her like that.

"I'm so sorry that that happened to you Amu." Ikuto said sincerely.

She plated the curry with some rice and set the two plates on the table across from each other. They sat down to eat. Ikuto took a bite. _'Wow… her cooking is way better than Utau's cooking.'_

"Do you like it?" Amu asked. Ikuto shook his head yes and continued eating. They talked a lot while they were eating. They had know each other for a few months at this point and Amu felt a real bond with him. Ikuto from the moment he met her was attracted to her but, that just physical attraction turned into something more.

_'I need to break up with Utau… this is bad. I've completely fallen for my student.'_ Ikuto thought as he helped Amu clear off the table. While Amu was washing the dishes he went back to holding her.

_'He is really clingy,'_ Amu smiled_, 'I like it.'_

When Amu finished Ikuto let her go. "Want me to show you the rest of the house?" She asked Ikuto, He nodded, so she did. They walked over by the front door and by the flight of stairs, she pointed to a room off to the side.

"In there is the den and upstairs is my room, Mama's room, and the bathroom."

She led him up stairs and showed him where the bathroom is. He suddenly got his craving and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package.

"Do you mind?" He asked. Amu shook her head 'no'.

Ikuto pulled out a cigarette from the package and lit it with his lighter. He inhaled the smoke and let it kill his craving. Amu pointed down the hall.

"That is my moms room, But I'm not allowed in there so I'll show you my room." She took him into her room. It was very neat and girlish.

"It's cute, Amu." He took a puff and let it out. "Did you decorate your room this way?"

"No, Mama wanted it this way." Amu began getting nervous. She had an older man in her room, and she was beginning to feel an atmosphere around them. Like it was some sort of date. She began to fiddle with her blazer. She started to feel very hot so she took it off. She was still wearing her school uniform so late at night because she found it more comfortable then most of her other clothes. Ikuto watching the whole time she took of her blazer.

He studied her, _'She is so cute right now.'_ Ikuto thought to himself. Amu folded up the blazer and set it down on her dresser. She walked over to her bed and sat down at the bottom of it, closest to Ikuto.

Ikuto finished his cigarette and flicked it out of the open window in her room.

Ikuto walked over to her and stood over her.

"What's up Ikuto?" She asked, a blush came across her face. She started feeling even hotter

_'oh, the things I would do to her… we aren't dating, true, but I feel a strong connection to her… I want her.'_ Ikuto thought. He tried to clear his mind, and his growing "problem" but it was hard*. They were alone together, in a room, by a bed. His body was mapping out what was supposed to happen next and wanted to act on it.

_'No, we can't do that. Not yet.' _Ikuto told himself. "Just a little." He mumbled to himself and bent down.

"huh?" Amu asked. She didn't get a reply, only his lips gently pressing up against hers. He had that same passion in his kiss as the first one. Amu blinked and looked at him. Ikuto's eyes were closed and he looked like he was enjoying it. So she followed suit and closed her eyes. She got into the kiss and kissed back with the same amount of passion.

_'Gods' _He thought. Ikuto picked Amu up with ease, since she was so light, and put up higher of the bed. Her then pushed her down so he could lay on top of her. She could fully feel the weight of her teacher on her, but she liked it. They began kissing again and Ikuto licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She allowed it and their tongues fought for dominance for quite a while.

Ikuto could feel himself getting turned on but, he wanted to control himself for the time being. They continued to kiss until Amu broke from him.

"Ikuto… We shouldn't be doing this… you have a girlfriend." Amu said. She had a bright blush on her face. She didn't want to stop but she knew it was best.

"I'm going to break up with her soon. I just…. I haven't found the right time yet. I promise you she means absolutely nothing to me." Ikuto said and went to try to kiss Amu again but she stopped him. Ikuto took the hint and got off of her to sit on the side on the bed. Amu joined him and put her head on his shoulder.

"But… we're not even dating….." Amu said in a sad tone. _'I want to though.'_ She thought.

"Amu?" Ikuto looked down at her, Amu sat up and they made eye contact. "Go out with me then…" Amu blushed, She wasn't quite expecting him to say that.

"Amu… Will you be my girlfriend please? I'll break up with Utau as soon as I can."

Amu smiled. "Ikuto… I really started to like you recently… it's weird… but I really like you. I'd love to be… your girlfriend." Ikuto went to hug her. they were hugging tightly.

"Thank you Amu." He whispered to her. He turned he head slightly and bit her ear.

Amu screamed and pulled away from him, "What was that?" She asked and held on to her ear.

"A little gift." He said and smiled at her. "I'm going to stay here tonight. I don't want to go home. Utau will just be there again to bother me."

"Okay, I'll make you a bed out on the couch." Amu said and got up. "But first I need to take a shower. Will you entertain yourself some way until I get back?"

Amu asked and Ikuto nodded. She gave him a quick kiss goodbye and grabbed her pajamas.

She took a quick shower and got dressed into her shorts and tank top. When she got back to her room she found an asleep Ikuto in her bed and underneath the covers. His pants, shirt, and tie were sitting on Amu's desk.

"Hey… Ikuto… Wake up." She tried to wake him up but he didn't get up. He just grumbled and scooted against the wall that the bed was press up against.

Amu smiled and turned off her light in her room. "Fine, let's lay together tonight, then." Amu pulled back the covers and looked at Ikuto. He had taken off his button up shirt, his tie was gone, and he took his pants off leaving him in his boxers.

Amu smiled and got under the covers with him. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. "Good night Ikuto." She said. Ikuto mumbled at her in response.

Utau sat grumbling on Ikuto's couch. She kept flipping through the channels on his TV but it couldn't calm her nerves. "He's not answering his phone and it's past midnight! Where the hell is he?" She yelled to herself. She got even angrier and turned the TV off. She walked into his room.

"I bet he is cheating on me with some whore." She walked over to the TV in his room and turned it on. She then laid down on his bed.

"That ass…" She rolled around and looked at his side dresser that he had next to his bed. A paper was sticking out of the drawer so she opened it. she pulled out a stack of papers, She looked through them. They were some papers that students had turned in.

"How boring." She said and evened them out by tapping them on the dresser and put the papers back. She noticed a small piece of paper sitting on the dresser. It had fallen out from the stack.

"Where did this come from?" It was a scratch piece of paper with Ikuto's handwriting on it. she read it out loud.

"Amu's cell number?" it was fallowed by a number. "Who the hell is Amu?" Utau folded up the small piece of paper and put it in her pocket.

"I'll call it later." She said and stretched out on Ikuto's bed. She closed her eyes and started to drift off into sleep.

_'Ikuto… Where are you?'_

* * *

Yay! This chapter is all done :3 I hoped you liked it. I updated early because I was happy from my review, I really like reviews :P

So the next chapter should be up around the time this one should have been, Late July or Early August, be on the look out for it! Also please review~

*no pun intended X'D

This chapter was updated: 7.10.11


	4. Well even if I did say it, It’d be a lie

Chapter 4

"Well even if I did say it, It'd be a lie"

As if it Were Fate

A Fan-Fiction By: Lolibear

Sorry that it took a few more days then expected:( My computer was full on attacked by every virus/Trojan/worm you can imagine. And it took me a while to fix my computer :( But I fixed it, all problems solved. I ended up having a total of 301 virus/Trojans/worms. That's what I get for downloading music I guess huh? XD

Bad news: All that was done of this chapter was completely lost and the lemon that I wrote T.T But no worries, I'll type it all again~ (Although I don't think it will be as great, sadly :( )

Thanks to the reviewers. I think I love you guys/gals 3

Now shutddup Ani and let's get goin'!

* * *

"_the number you dialed cannot be reached right now. Please leave a message after the beep._ "

Utau sighed and closed her phone. It was well past four in the morning and she still couldn't get a hold of Ikuto.

"I don't like how this makes me feel…. I'm very uneasy. Where is he?" Utau covered herself up with the blankets on the bed and stared at her phone. '_What am I kidding… he won't call back… I can't sleep either… I'll just dream of him._' A draft came into the room. it was cold and the blonde snuggled deeper under the blankets.

'_If only he was here… I'd be a little bit warmer._'

* * *

The breeze blew the curtains in the room. Shivers over took her body. She squirmed to try to find some sort of warmth on the bed. Her leg found a warm spot; she moved her body against it to gather as much heat as she could.

"Ikuto, you're warm." Amu muttered in her half asleep state. Ikuto was fully awake and wrapped her arms around her.

"You know you move around a lot in your sleep?" he sounded somewhat entertained by that fact. Amu tried to respond but the sound that came out were mumbles.

'_She's too cute_' He thought to himself. An annoying ringing and vibrating came from Ikuto's phone that was on Amu's headboard. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

'_Utau again._'

"Answer it Ikuto… say you're at a friends house." Amu said and rolled over pushing her back up against her teachers chest. Ikuto nodded and opened his phone.

"Hello?" He asked and tried to sound like he just woke up.

"_Finally Ikuto, where are you? It's really late…" _

"I know, I went out with Hideki after work, to go drinking. It was late so I just stayed at his house." Ikuto lied.

"_Well, I'm lonely. Come home please? I really miss you and you have work tomorrow. You need clean clothes for that"_

"It's fine, I'll be home after work tomorrow."

"_Please?" _She did that voice. The one voice that Ikuto could never say 'no' too.

Ikuto sighed. "I'll be there soon." He said and hung up his phone.

"You leaving? " the now fully awake Amu asked.

"She'll start questioning me and cause trouble for me if I'm not home soon." Ikuto said. He gently rolled over his student and climbed out of the bed. He walked over to his discarded clothing and finished getting dress. Amu looked him over. He looked tired and somewhat… sexy with his hair messed up the way it was.

"I'll see you at school later okay?" He said and looked at the girl that was snuggled under the covers. She nodded and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Want me to walk you out?" Amu asked.

"No, you should go back to sleep. You need your rest for school tomorrow." He gave her that same smile and walked out of her room and down the stairs. After a few moments Amu heard her front door close.

'There he was with that look again. That gentle loving look… I don't know how to describe it. But I guess it makes me feel safe. Like he really cares for me.'

* * *

"You don't smell like you were out drinking. Plus you don't look to bad… Where were you?" Utau asked as her unfaithful boyfriend walked into _his _apartment. He let out a sigh and took his shoes off.

"I was with Hideki, I'm telling you. He did more drinking then I did. Plus, I have work in a few hours. I wouldn't drink _too_ much. Maybe I should go take a shower?" His voice sounded tired, like he was done making excuses for where he was.

'_I have to get rid of her some how…' _He thought and started to unbutton his shirt. When he reached the last button he took it off and tossed it on the couch. He sat down on the couch next to the discarded shirt, picked up the remote, and flipped through the channels until he found something slightly amusing.

Utau joined him on the couch. She scooted real close to the man and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Ikuto?"

"What?" He truly didn't care what she had to say, but if he didn't answer she would just keep pestering him until he did.

"When can we get married? Will it be soon?" This is the part that made Ikuto so hesitant. He inhaled deeply.

"I don't know." Was his answer, which would never satisfy her, but it was all he could say at the moment.

"I'd like to start a family soon, you know. Plus you're getting up there in the years, Ikuto. Wouldn't be fun to have a little kid running around here?"

'_Not in the least bit.' _He thought. "What do you mean getting up there in the years? I'm only twenty-five."

"Perfect age to have a child don't you think?" Ikuto closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from saying anything worse than rude. He handed the remote to his 'girlfriend' and stood up.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, then sleep some more before a have to go to work."

"Want me to join you?" Utau asked sweetly but she got her answer with the bathroom door closing loudly and the little click of the handle being locked.

'_That ass.' _Utau turned the TV off and walked back into Ikuto's room. _'I think I'll just lay down until he gets back. But I still can't get it out of my head. Who is this Amu girl?'_

"Want me to join you?" Ikuto quickened his pace and closed the bathroom door behind him, followed by locking it.

'_I need a cigarette.' _He though and felt around his pockets to find the desired package, but it was gone. 'Shit, I musta forgotten them at Amu's house.' He undid his belt and slipped his pants and boxers to the floor. He kicked his clothes to the wall and walk to the shower then he turned it on.

'_She still wants to get married, huh? It would be a lot easier if she never brought it up.' _Ikuto stepped into the shower and the steamy-warm water hit his skin, giving him goose-bumps, and causing him to shiver.

'_I truly use to love her… I think, but lately it's just been odd. I don't want to do this with her anymore. Since I met Amu,...' _He looked out his window in the bathroom then decided to open it to let the early mornings breeze come it. It's always the best thing to be taking a shower early in the morning with cold air in the room.

'_Eh, I hardy know her, so I don't feel like I'm in love with her or anything. I just like her. I'd like to spend more time with her.' _He opened his shampoo bottle and squeezed some into his hand and work the soap into his hair.

'_I'm still pretty mad about what her mom did. If I ever meet her…' _Ikuto rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and fallowed suit with his conditioner. _'That's right… I won't meet her mom at all will I?'_ He frowned '_I'm her teacher, if anyone ever found out that we've even seeing each other off of campus the consequences would be terrible.'_

He washed his body and turned the shower off. Ikuto reached for a blue towel that was on the near by towel-rack and wrapped it around his waist.

'_time to go face her again. It'll be over soon Ikuto. Just go.'_

* * *

Amu sat in her seat. The classroom had groups of friends scattered about, but no one she really knew, so she kept to herself. Amu fiddled with her phone in her pocket and decided to just take it out. When she looked at the screen her somewhat excited feeling turned into disappointment.

'_No message from Ikuto yet… I wish he didn't have to leave last night'_ Amu frowned to herself, '_But it's understandable, currently I am__** one**__ of his two girlfriends. That is until he finally breaks things off with the other one.' _

Amu set her phone down on the desk and looked up at the clock. There was still another 15 minutes until class started. She sighed and went to rest her head on her desk, but jerked up from the sudden stinging of the cut.

'_Fuck! When is it gonna stop hurting?'_

"Amu-chan?" A happy male voice called to her. The little king sat down in front of her desk with a worried look on his face. "You okay?"

"Oh, yea…" She laughed nervously. "Just thinking is all."

Tadase gave her a smile, "Don't worry your cut will go away in no time." He pulled out a comic from his bag and looked back to the bubblegum haired girl.

"Hey Amu-chan, can you come over to my house today? I need help getting the house together and unpacking still. It could use a woman's touch." Amu blushed. She wanted to help, but at the same time she would feel awkward because of the situation with Ikuto.

"Umm…" Amu looked at her phone again. "If I don't have plans today I'll gladly help you." She smiled at him.

"Thanks I could really use the help" He turned back around and started to read his comic. Amu's cell phone buzzed on her desk creating a loud sound. Tadase turned back to see what it was a noticed the little phone in her hands.

"Got a text message?" He asked. Amu nodded. _'It's from Ikuto.' _Amu hastily opened the phone and clicked to view the message.

"_Hey Amu, I'm going to break things off with Utau today, so I won't be able to be with you after school. But tomorrow is Saturday let's do something then."_

Amu smiled at the message.

"_Okay, I hope everything goes okay and I'll talk to you later today. Let me know when you are done, okay?"_ Amu added a heart icon and sent the text to her teacher.

"I'll be able to hang out today, Tadase." The blondes face lit up.

"Okay, It'll be fun you can stay for dinner if you want. I'm going to be cooking since my grandma will be working late."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Amu smiled at the boy.

The classroom door slid open and a tired looking Tsukiyomi-sensei walked in the room.

"Okay class the bell will ring shortly, in you seats and get ready for attendance." He made eye contact with Amu in the back of the classroom causing her to blush.

'_Don't worry Amu.'_

* * *

Amu tapped her desk impatiently. She looked at the empty desk next to her.

'_Where's Kora? She would have told me if she wasn't gonna be here.' _The bell rang and snapped Amu out of her wondering thoughts. The blonde in front of her stood up with his bag.

He smiled and said, "You ready to go?" Amu nodded. The walked to the front of the classroom and Tsukiyomi-sensei looked at them. Amu made eye contact and smiled at her teacher.

"See you Monday, Tsukiyomi-sensei." The older man smirked and nodded his head.

"Bye, sensei" Tadase said and opened the door for Amu. Ikuto watched the pair leave the room. He could feel a hint of jealousy but ignored it.

"What do you think about this?" The curvy girl held up a top that was black with white ruffles. The blonde shrugged.

"I wanna look nicer for Ikuto." Utau smiled and looked through the racks of clothing. "After all he said it was really important, that he needed to talk to me tonight."

Kora put the shirt back and walked to another rack of clothes. "Whaddya? think he wants to talk about?"

Utau turned to look at her younger friend, "I've been bothering him a lot. I've been telling him that I want to settle down and get married soon. So I think that might be it, Hopefully. It would be really nice that way, huh?"

"That would be nice" Kora said and returned to her duty of finding nice clothes. This morning Utau called her while she was on the way to school and asked her to ditch to go shopping. But it was getting to Kora.

'_She is dating the same person I know Amu wants to be with. I want to root for Amu… but this person. I feel bad for her. She is in complete denial. I do wonder what he wants though. Either he will stop seeing Amu and go with Utau or the complete opposite.' _Kora faded back in from her thoughts to catch the last of Utau's sentence, "You'll support me no matter what, right Kora?" Kora had to think of who to choose, Amu or Utau.

"Sure… I'll support you… Utau. "

Amu looked at the room, it was rather dirty since it hadn't been taken care of in a few months and there were suitcases about it. Tadase walked to his dresser and opened one of the drawers*.

"We can start putting some clothes in here. It doesn't matter what they are as long as they are folded." Amu nodded and opened one of the suitcases and began working on the assigned task. It was silent for a while. Amu was fine with the silence, but it bothered Tadase. He wanted to talk about something. He could help but bring up the one topic on his mind.

"So, who is this guy that Watanabe-san keeps talking about?" He decided to ask directly.

"Eh? Him? She's making things up. I've only hung out with him a few times and we message each other every so often. That's it." Amu lied.

Relief washed over him. But he was still curious about the guy. "How old is he?" This startled Amu somewhat. _'how old is he? Ummm…. 11 years… No I can't say that…" _She thought.

"He was 2 or 3 years older then me. Not that much older. But he is a really nice guy."

"Well that's good." Tadase didn't know how to act from that statement. True, he did have different motive for having her come over. But, how would she respond?

"I wonder how Kora is doing? I haven't heard from her all day…" Amu pulled out her phone and opened it. She sent a quick message to Kora and set he phone down on Tadase's bed. She went back to the suitcase and pulled out some pants. She checked to see if they were folded.

"What's his name?"

Amu got up and carried the stack of the blondes pants to the drawer and neatly placed them in. "His name doesn't really matter at all. I'm not that close with him so I didn't take the time to remember it."_ 'All lies. Wonderful.' _Amu thought and walked back over to the now empty suitcase. "Where would you like me to put this suitcase? It's empty."

Tadase had a pleased face on, mainly for the fact he thought that she hardly knew this person. "Can you put it in the living room please? I'll take them all up to the attic later tonight." Amu shook her head and said "okay." She left the room to find the living room.

Tadase sat working when her heard buzzing of a phone. He looked to his bed to see a little pink flip phone. _'Amu's?' _He debated on what to do next. The phone buzzed again for the reminder of the message. Tadase sat down on the bed and opened the phone. It was from Kora. Tadase ignored the message and went the her message inbox. There was the one from Kora but as he scrolled down he found the same name repeated, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto.

He went to a random message to see what it said.

'_Amu, Meet me a few blocks away from school at the café. I'll be waiting in my car and we'll go somewhere to eat.' _

"Tadase?" He heard Amu's voice from down the hall Ikuto panicked and closed all the messages and in the process turned off the phone. He quickly put it back down onto the bed and walked over to the dresser. Amu walked in and Smiled at the blonde.

"It's hard to find my way around your house" She walked over to the bed and realized what she left sitting on the bed. She picked up the pink cell and slipped it back into her blazer pocket.

"You hungry at all?" Tadase asked and closed the drawer. "I can make us dinner and then we can clean the living room." Amu shook her head.

"Okay"

* * *

Ikuto loosened his tie some and unbuttoned the top button on his white dress shirt. He let out a sigh and sat down on his couch. The TV wasn't helping him relax at all. He ran his hand through his soft midnight hair and pick up the new package of cigarettes he had bought. He pulled one of the sticks out and lit it. He put it to his lips and inhaled the only thing that could ever truly make him relax.

Ikuto looked to the clock on hid cable box and is read 7:30 pm. Utau was supposed to come over for take-out dinner so they could 'talk'. He put is feet up on the coffee table that was in front of his couch. Ikuto took another hit off of his cigarette and looked at the bags of take-out. It wasn't the best food in the world, but it was edible. It's not like he needed fancy food for the night either.

He grew impatient. She was late… again. Ikuto pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. No new messages, voicemails, or missed calls, so Ikuto dialed Utau's number and listened to it ring. After a few rings she answered.

"Utau, where are you?" Ikuto asked.

"Sorry Honey, I'm on my way now. I was getting ready. You know nice and pretty for you."

'_She sounds happy' _He thought. "Well hurry up… The foods getting cold."

"I'll be there soon." Ikuto hung up the phone with out any warning to Utau. He took another hit of his cigarette and rubbed his eyes.

'_I just want to get this over with.'_

* * *

Amu Picked up the remaining dishes from the table and walked them to the sink.

"Thank you, dinner was really good. I didn't think you'd be able to cook at all." Tadase turned the sink on and took the dishes from Amu.

"Yea, my grandma taught me how to cook, since I'll be on my own in about a year."

Amu nodded and looked around the kitchen. It was getting late and they were almost done cleaning. Tadase was busy with the dishes so she had nothing to do.

"What would you like me to do?"

Tadase turned and pointed to a rag and some cleaning supplies on the counter. "Can you clean the living room with this? There is not much to do in there. After that you can leave and I can finish the rest." Amu nodded and pick up the supplies.

'_Wow, even though they were gone for so long the living room is spotless. Only a little dusty.' _Amu went to dusting the room with the rag, which she finished in a few minutes and looked around. It seemed perfected. Amu walked back into the kitchen and Tadase finished up the dishes.

"Thank you Amu-chan for all of you're help today. It's getting late. Do you want to leave?" Amu shook her head.

"I prolly should, I have some cleaning to do at my house too." Tadase smiled.

"I'll walk you to the door."

At the door Amu put on her shoes and picked up her school bag. "I'll see you later then Tadase."

"Amu… Wait… I have something to say." Amu looked ay him with a curious face.

"I recently turned seventeen and it made me realize something. I'm not a little kid anymore. Knowing that I'm almost an adult and from being away for so long, it all made me realize something. "

Amu nodded.

"Amu, …I …. love you." A blush crossed both of the teens faces. Amu looked to the ground and Tadase continued to look to the wall.

'_These were the words that I've been waiting to hear… but not now… not now that I have Ikuto….' _Amu thought and she turned to the door.

"Amu, you don't have to answer me now… You can when ever you want to, but, will you please be my girlfriend? …" The room fell silent. Amu turned the knob to the front door and pulled it open.

"Ummm…." She said aloud. "I don't know, let me think about it… and I'll let you know later." With that Amu walked out and closed the door behind her. She left his house and began her walk home. She reached to pull her phone out of her pocket to tell Ikuto what had happened, but decided against it.

'_Ikuto is dealing with his own problems right now. It's best to leave him alone.' _Amu gripped her school-bag tighter and ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

Utau smiled and took a bite of her noodles. Ikuto looked her over from the other side of the couch. She was wearing a knee length black skirt with a white dress shirt.

'Trying to look fancy huh?' Ikuto thought and played with the food on his plate. He set the plate down and decided to do it very bluntly, just to say it.

"Utau let's stop this." He said. Ikuto didn't make eye contact, instead he picked up a half lit cigarette from his ashtray and took his lighter out.

"Stop eating?" Utau asked in a curious voice.

"No Utau. I mean-" He was cut off.

"I know what you mean, Ikuto." The room fell silent. Ikuto took a long drag from his cigarette.

"if you have anything of yours here, take it tonight. I want my house key before you leave too." Utau set her plate down onto the table and stood up. She left the living-room to go to the bedroom. Ikuto sighed and took another hit. He set his plate down as well and followed her.

He found her digging through one of his dress drawers, looking for something. All the while pushing the undesired contents of the drawer onto the floor.

"What are you doing Utau?" He asked and she turn around and glared at him.

"Who is she Ikuto? I know there is another girl in your life that's why you are doing this. I Found her number in your dresser the other day. Amu is her name now who is she?"

Ikuto's eyes widened, but he quickly played it off as nothing. "She is a person I know from work." Which wasn't entirely a lie.

"You're lying there has to be something more to it. I will find out Ikuto. I will find out and I will…." She paused and tears appeared in her eyes.

'_I can't threaten him… I love him… I really love him…' _She wiped away her tears with her forearm. Her cries became audible, which made Ikuto feel bad, but he didn't love her anymore. He didn't want this.

"Ikuto… please don't do this… I.. c-can forgive you for _anything_…. Just d-don't leave me…" she cried and looked up at him. They made eye contact but Ikuto quickly broke it.

"Utau, I don't want this. We lost the love long ago and we've both just been going on the idea of something that wasn't there." He took another hit from his smoke. "I don't want to have to deal with you saying 'let's get married' or 'let's do this or that together'. You annoy me and I'm done." He hit her in the wrong spot and more tears rushed down her face.

_'You just used me then…' _She thought and walked to him. Utau brought her hand across Ikuto's face, smacking him as hard as she could.

"You're an ass Ikuto!" She took his house key out of her pocket and threw it at his chest.

"I'll find out who it is and I will make your life a living hell after this! You understand? You better watch out Ikuto!" By this point all her speech was just a mix between yelling and crying.

Ikuto leaned up against his bedroom wall and look down at the girl. He kept quiet so he could let it out of her system. Although his face did hurt a tad-bit. She look at him hard in the eyes.

"I swear Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I won't only make you pay! When I find this Amu person, I will… I'll hurt her! More then you can imagine! So watch you back and hers!" Utau stared him down before leaving the room.

Ikuto could hear her stopping through his house and making her way to the door. It opened fast hitting the wall and she slammed it as hard as she could. The sound then echoed through the house. After, it became numbingly silent.

Ikuto sighed, "Well that went well." He rubbed his cheek to get rid of the pain. Ikuto walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. He finished his cigarette and put the butt of it in the ash-tray. Ikuto pulled out his phone and sent Amu a text message.

"_I broke up with Utau"_ it simply read. Ikuto leaned down to where he was now laying on the couch. He smiled to himself but at the same time felt a little uneasy.

'_It's not like she can actually do anything about it. She was just speaking irrationally and angrily. No need to worry.' _He told himself.

* * *

Utau walked into the Café and saw Kora sitting at one of the booths. She sat down to join her curvy friend.

"By the look of you it didn't go so well." Kora said and slid a small cup of coffee across to the blonde.

"Of Course it didn't. He broke up with me. He is seeing some girl named Amu." Utau scoffed. "I will find this girl and I _will_ make her life a living hell." Utau angrily said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Aren't you being a little rash Utau?" Kora asked and stirred her hot tea with the provided spoon on the table.

"No! I will make both of them pay! I can't believe this Kora! I can't believe him! This girl must have had some influence on him! He changed and it was her fault!" Utau tried to calm herself down.

"Kora… Help me find this girl and get revenge on her." Utau looked Kora straight in the eyes with her harsh look. Kora sighed.

"I'll try my best." Utau put on a satisfied look.

"I knew I could count on you."

* * *

Okay how did you like the chapter? Eh, it's _okay_ I think. Not the best. But I'm trying to hint at some things that will happen later. Let me know what you think please. Please review if you want~

* OH MY GADS O [] O, yes gads. Anyways, I never had to spell drawer before so I had no idea how to spell it XD I had to call my brother on the phone and ask him. Then he told me I was stupid :3 that's terrible

but anyways please look forward to the next chapter and I'll post it soon~ 3 Ani


	5. So This is What it's Like?

Chapter 5

"So This is What it's Like?"

As if it Were Fate

A Fan-Fiction By: Lolibear

I'm back from my Hiatus everyone. I'm sorry for being gone so long! Writers block murdered me. I'm so sorry. I will try my best to be better.

A year later, let's continue with this story!

"So," Kora said while looking down at her coffee. A pain stubbed her deep in her chest for what she had just agreed to, but she couldn't help it. _'I've known Utau for years now. I should pick her side. Not Aum's' _She took a sip of the hot beverage and looked to meet Utau's eyes, they were filled with a pained look. "What do we need to do about this 'Amu' person?" She asked, pretending not to know who Amu is.

"How about…" Utau stared in wonderment, concocting a plan within her head. "Ikuto said that he knows this person from work. So! We go to the school and ask the staff there who Amu is. That should be easy enough, right?"

"Should be." She said. _'I hope it's not though.' _She let out a sigh and took a sip of her coffee. "Since it is the weekend now, we need to wait a little."

"Oh, that's no problem. It'll just give me more time to think of what I am going to say or do to that girl." Utau smirked and called a waitress over to order some cake.

"_the number you dialed cannot be reached right now. Please leave a message after the beep._" Ikuto hung up his phone and looked at the clock. It was already nine p.m. and he hadn't heard from Amu yet.

'_I wonder what that girl is doing?'_ he thought and tried to find something to keep him from his thoughts. He decided to settle down on his couch and watch some TV but, his thoughts kept bothering him. _'That guy… she is with him. What was his name again? Taguchi? Ta…. Tadase…? I think…' _Ikuto turned so he was laying down on the couch with his feet propped up on the back_. 'I'm jealous of a boy. Although Amu is still young… a man like me is better.'_ He said in a semi-jokingly tone a smirked at himself. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

"I'll try one more time." He said out loud and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Ikuto dialed the number and put his phone to his ear.

"_the number you dialed cannot be reached right now. Please leave a message after the beep._"

He sighed and put the phone down on his chest. He closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Amu put her bag in her closet and slid the door shut after. She walked home very slowly and was lost in her thoughts the whole way home. _'Tadase… I have liked for years now. Ikuto… I've known him for a few months and we've been dating a little bit now. I don't know what to do…'Amu _still hadn't heard from Ikuto and it was worrying her. She slipped into her most comfy pajamas and walked down her stairs. Amu walked into her living room and sat down on the couch. She put her feet up and let herself completely relax.

'_I really like Ikuto… but I've been waiting on Tadase for years now… I hate this.' _She snuggled into the arm of her couch and the cold leather felt good against her skin. She looked at her phone for the first time since she left Tadase's.

"What? My phone has been off this whole time… how did that happen?" She wondered and turned it back on. As soon as her phone completely loaded all of its data, a notification popped up saying she had three missed calls. "Ikuto was calling me… crap."

The last call had been twenty minutes ago so she called him back. The phone rang a few times before he answered.

"_Hello?"_ Said a sleepy male voice on the other end.

"Sorry Ikuto, did I wake you?" She said talking a little lower as if her quiet voice would not disturb the sleeping man.

"_Oh, it's fine. Did you get home alright?"_ He asked and Amu could hear the worry in his voice.

"I got home fine. I'm sorry I didn't answer before. My phone turned off somehow at some point and I just now noticed it."

"_Oh, it's okay Amu. I was wondering__, would it be alright if I came over to see you for a little bit?"_ He was still half asleep but had a strong need to visit with her.

"Sure but, you sound really sleepy. Is it okay for you to drive?"

"_It'll be fine. I'll see you in a bit."_

Amu answered the door when Ikuto Knocked. He looked sleepy and was dressed in his pajamas which were just a plain white T-shirt and his boxers. He carried a bag with him which had all of his essentials and a change of clothes for the morning.

"Are you staying the rest of the night, Ikuto?" She asked and led him upstairs to her bedroom.

"Yup, and I have some good news for us." He smiled and set his bag onto Amu's desk and sat down on her bed.

"I've finally broken things off with Utau. She is gone and we can fully be together now." He smiled.

"That's wonderful!" Amu smiled back at him walk walked over to the bed to give him a hug. "I'm so happy." She pulled him into her chest and gave her a bear hug,

"I am too." He said and put his fingers on her chin and angled her face upward so he could kiss her. "That's why I needed to come over now." He said and returned to the kiss. It was soft and gentle with a need behind it.

Ikuto was a pro at kissing and it made Amu melt on the inside. Her body started heating and she kissed back with just as much need as Ikuto had. Ikuto broke away to fully lay down on the bed and pulled Amu with him. She was now on top with her legs spread apart just on his hips. She leaned down and continued to kiss him.

-Lemon, Skip if you want-

He rubbed up her side. She could feel how toned she was underneath he thin tank top. He felt every curve of her side. Ikuto began to harden and Amu could clearly feel his member underneath her. Ikuto lightly dug his fingernails into her back and slid them down, gently scratching her back. Amu moaned and rocked her hips against his hardened penis. Ikuto let out a low "ah" noise and pulled away from the kiss.

Amu stared at him confused. "We should stop." He said.

"Why?" Amu sounded saddened. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ikuto smiled, "No. no, you didn't. It's just if we continue, I don't think I'll be able to stop." Amu looked at him in the eyes.

"Ikuto, I don't want you to stop." She smiled and kiss his neck. She whispered into his ear, "You're my teacher, aren't you? I want you to teach me all about this side of relationships…please" She begged. He took this green light and acted on it.

Ikuto flipped Amu over onto her back and continued kissing her. His placed himself in between her legs and moved his kisses to her neck then trailing them all to her shoulders and kissed everywhere.

Ikuto ran a hand from her thighs, up along side her shorts, over he tank top and rested it on her breast. She didn't have the biggest but they were a good size. He gently squeezed and Amu let out a moan. Ikuto continued to kiss and started nipping at her neck.

Amu let out a sigh of pleasure and wrapped her legs around Ikuto's waist. Ikuto pulled himself up slightly and Amu pulled his T-shirt off of him. He dug his hardness of his sex into her center as soon as the clothing was discarded on the floor and she gasped in response.

Both of their breathing was heavy and loud. Ikuto slowly moved his hand up her side again, this time bringing her shirt up with it. He pulled it up just under her breasts and stopped.

"Are you sure Amu?" He asked one last time.

"Please Ikuto!" She whined and rubbed her hips up against his to feel that wonderful pleasure. He did as she said and ripped her tank top off of her. With it gone he could see her wonderful bosom. She had pink little rounds and the end which Ikuto immediately found. He gently licked one while playing with the other. He brought it into his mouth and sucked.

Amu through her head back. She had never felt such a sensation before.

"Ikuto, that feels so good" she moaned. Ikuto laughed.

"You think that feels good? Feel this then." He pulled away from her breasts and down to her hips. He removed the bootie shorts she was wearing leaving her only in her undies.

Amu blushed as he spread her legs wide apart and moved his face close to her core. He could smell her excitement and could visibly see it on her undies. He took his fingers and gently rubbed up her center until he found her little knob. He rubbed it in a circler motion and Amu moan a little load.

"Ahhh~" She sighed. "Oh Ikuto please." He pushed down harder and rubbed her full length. He pulled her undies to the side and revealed her virgin treasure right in front of his face. Amu struggled but, he placed a hand on her stomach to signal to her it will be alright.

Ikuto slid his tongue up the length of her and gently licked at her clit. Amu's moaning was load and she pushed her hips up into his face. He kept at this until he felt her nice and wet. Ikuto slid her undies down her legs and tossed them onto the floor. He stood up to take off his own.

It was terribly apparent that he was fully hard before he even had taken them off. When he did he revealed his nine inch glory to Amu. He got back on the bed and positioned himself at her entrance.

"It's so big Ikuto… Will it really fit?" She asked. Ikuto kissed her deeply.

When he pulled away he answered, "It will Amu. This is going to hurt a little alright?" She nodded.

He rubbed his head all up and down her length a few times to help with lubrication. He slowly, slowly started to push himself into her. Amu tightened all of her muscles and moaned both in pain and in pleasure. He stopped about half way in, in order to let Amu get used to the new feeling.

After a moment, he pushed himself in completely with a fast thrust. Amu let out a loud moan and Ikuto pulled himself back out. He pushed himself in again quickly and pulled out again.

Amu felt a mixture of pain and pleasure that made her go crazy. She moaned and started to follow his rhythm as soon as her pain started to decrease. Ikuto grabbed Amu's hips and pulled them off of the bed and angled her in just the right position. Amu cried out as he continually hit the right stop over and over with a hard, short thrust.

Amu continued to moan out with every thrust when the pain completely subsided. She thrusted back just as hard at him.

"Oh~ Ikuto" She moaned. "That feels so good."

"You like being fucked Amu?" He asked and slammed harder into.

"Yes!" She cried. After a few dozen more thrusts Amu felt something building up from deep inside of her. It built up into something wonderful. She moaned and cried out loudly as every muscle in her lower half tightened. Ikuto felt her orgasm on every inch of himself and he continually thrusted in and out of her. He kept thrusting and prolonged Amu's orgasm.

She moaned and breathed loudly when Ikuto felt his own release coming. "Amu, I'm gunna cum." He announced and thrusted a few more good times before he pulled out. He didn't even have to touch himself before he shot his load onto Amu's stomach and chest with a moan of his own. They both breathed Heavily and Ikuto laid down next to Amu. She snuggled into him and sighed happily.

"How was your first time?" He asked. She looked at him exhausted and smiled.

"Ikuto… that was amazing…"

"Let's go get cleaned up before we go to sleep, okay?" He asked. Amu nodded.

After they snuggled for a while, Amu led Ikuto to the bathroom and pulled out two towels from the hall closet before they entered. They were both still naked so entering the shower was no problem. The water was on nice and warm and Ikuto helped Amu wash his seed off of her. He kissed her more and then turned her around against the wall.

"I want to feel you cum again Amu." He said seductively. Amu wanted to feel that beautiful feeling again so she gladly let him do whatever he wanted. Ikuto pushed Amu's chest against the wall and pulled her hips back more towards him. She was prepared for him to enter her but felt an entirely different sensation. He slid two fingers into her and pushed them in and out until she found her second release.

-Lemon Over-

Amu woke up the next morning. She felt like all of her stress was gone. She had came a totally of two times last night and in the best way possible. In the shower after Ikuto finished her off she tried her best and actually got to suck him off. By the time the got around to taking their shower and going to bed, it was well past 3:00 am. They snuggled all night long but Amu woke up alone. Amu got up and put on a fresh pair of underwear and changed into a clean pair of pajamas. Her legs were sore, but it was worth it. She could smell bacon cooking.

Amu walked down her stairs and found Ikuto in the kitchen. He was standing at her stove cooking breakfast. Amu smiled and walked up behind him and gave him a hug.

"Good morning Ikuto. Where did you get bacon from?" She asked. It had been ages since she last had any.

"Good morning to you too." Ikuto said, "I thought it would be nice to have breakfast together so I went to the store. How does bacon, Eggs, and pancakes, with orange juice sound?" He asked.

Amu stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Perfect."

Utau sat in her apartment. It was 2 o'clock in that afternoon and Kora was supposed to arrive any minute. Once Utau heard the knock she ran to the door and let her friend in.

"How are you doing?" She asked Utau.

"Horrible. I miss Ikuto so much."

Kora felt just as bad. She didn't like seeing her friend such a mess. She decided to make her friend happy and only one way came to her mind.

"Utau, I think I know who this Amu person is."

Utau looked at her. "Who is she." Kora paused before she continued.

That is it for this chapter, I'll get the next one up asap.


End file.
